


The One and Only

by mylittleredgirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Imported, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-02
Updated: 2007-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleredgirl/pseuds/mylittleredgirl
Summary: He had to see what Rodney had been going on about all year.





	

Not surprisingly, Sam Carter doesn't give him the time of day.  
  
Perhaps, Sheppard thinks, he should've come up with a better opening line than "I've heard a lot about you from Rodney McKay."  
  
Or maybe he shouldn't have interrupted her in her lab in the first place.  
  
It's possible he shouldn't be wandering the SGC at all between Atlantis debriefings. There were reports to review, stories to straighten, politics to wrangle.  
  
But he absolutely _had_ to see what Rodney had been going on about all year.  
  
He wasn't disappointed.  
  
***  
  
When they get stuck in an elevator together between sub-levels 18 and 19, he says, "I swear it's not my fault."  
  
He doesn't mind, though, because she pulls her jacket off as she rewires the guts of the elevator to bypass the problem.  
  
Unfortunately, she's very _good_ at rewiring the guts of the elevator, and they're underway in less than five minutes.  
  
He just says, "I'm impressed."  
  
She says, "Feel free to tell Doctor McKay."  
  
***  
  
He begs along on a mission while they're waiting for the Daedalus refit. General Landry has reservations. Elizabeth has reservations. Sam Carter has reservations. Colonel Mitchell could not care less.  
  
There's a closed-door discussion that lasts about five minutes and then they agree. Later, Elizabeth will tell him it's because he was getting stir-crazy, and they'd rather he do damage on a planet that isn't Earth.  
  
This time it's not an elevator, but he and Sam Carter get trapped in a box that's about the size and shape of an elevator.  
  
"It's _really_ not my fault," Sheppard insists.  
  
Sam checks something. "Actually, it is."  
  
He's used to McKay, so he doesn't even need her to translate her scientific babbling to interpret that he stepped on some kind of trigger.  
  
"I think it's a bear trap," Daniel Jackson yells from outside the box. "Or, the planet's equivalent, anyway."  
  
He tries to look sheepish, but really can't, because Sam takes her jacket off again.  
  
***  
  
John knows about eight things about the Pegasus DHDs (size, shape, color, frequency of energy emission detectable on the Ancient emission-detector thing, when to dial _0_ , etc), but manages to work them into the conversation at the right time, while Colonel Carter is examining the Milky Way DHD on the planet they 'gated to.  
  
She looks him over. "Impressive," she says.  
  
He puffs out his chest reflexively. "Well..."  
  
Colonel Carter rolls her eyes.  
  
***  
  
He's got a fairly reasonable ratio of suave moments to embarrassing moments by the time the Daedalus is hyperdrive-worthy, so he takes his chances.  
  
"Have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
Sam -- she told him to call her _Sam_ in one of the moments in the 'suave' column -- pauses, looks awkward.  
  
"I've actually already got plans," she says. "With Daniel and Cassie." There's a pause. "You're welcome to join us, though, Colonel. I think we're going to Ethiopian food."  
  
Oh well, Sheppard thinks. He hasn't been shot down in a while. A bit of Earth nostalgia for the road. "That's fine," he says, grinning, doing his best to recover in the smoothest way possible. "I should really look over the Atlantis inventory, anyway."  
  
He backs toward the door. He's _definitely_ not telling McKay about this moment. Or, if he does, it's going to sound a little different.  
  
He makes it to the hallway and almost to the elevator before Colonel Carter calls his name.  
  
He turns around. "Colonel?" If she asks him an inventory question, it will just be adding insult to injury.  
  
"Next time you're in the area," she starts.  
  
"In the galaxy?"  
  
"In the _galaxy_... ask me again."  
  
Sheppard grins and gets on the elevator.  
  
Maybe he'll have to mention this to McKay after all.


End file.
